


Random, Improvised Headcanons

by PhoenixandMuser



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:03:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixandMuser/pseuds/PhoenixandMuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various HCs which I wrote on the spot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random, Improvised Headcanons

 

Anderson was bullied mercilessly when he was at school for not being god at any of the subjects. Every time he came home with new bruises, his older brother would buy him a dinosaur plushy. He would have grown up to specialise in paleontology, but his mother encouraged him to study forensics. He resented Sherlock because he reminded Anderson of the smarter kids in his class who would mock him.

 

* * *

Jim was good at many things as a young boy. Sports was not one of those things. He was clever enough to never need to run from trouble, and could disappear quickly enough if things went awry, so running or physical ability was not a necessity for him. However, there was one part of the sports curriculum he had natural talent in: dancing. Unfortunately, the lunchtime dance club was exclusively for girls, meaning Jim opted for Science club instead, which built on his interest and later inspired him for a more subtle method of murder.  
Nevertheless, Sebastian still catches Jim twirling about in his bedroom from time to time.

 

* * *

As a teenager, Mycroft was subjected to hours of playing Pirates with a young Sherlock. Their father would occasionally look in on them, and find the older Holmes child being tormented by Sherlock's highly enthusiastic swordplay. Once, Mycroft resorted to attempting to defend himself with an umbrella, the amusing spectacle causing Mr. Holmes to pay for Mycroft's fencing classes.  
Since taking his position in the government, Mycroft had picked up this hobby once again, and all his umbrellas have concealed blades. Thankfully, Sherlock's sword attacks had long since ceased.

 

* * *

 

Jim has to leave for a minute whenever anyone asks Sebastian about how he got the scar on his face.  
Sebastian says he got it during an incident with a tiger, like the scars over his shoulder. In truth, that particular scar was from Jim leaving an ordinary tabby cat on Seb's pillow to set off his allergies as revenge for his suit getting ruined during a messy kill.  
Whenever Jim laughed, or gave any indication that the tiger story was false, he would find a destroyed suit strewn over his pillow the next morning.

 

* * *

When Lestrade first allowed Sherlock to get involved with a case at Scotland Yard, it was not because of his growing reputation, but due to blackmail. Sherlock had a strong interest with a incredibly unique case, and his frustration with the the ignorance of the police was unbearable. After some underhanded research and concise digging about, Sherlock had managed to obtain a photo of Lestrade in his punk phase, which the inspector had hoped would never be uncovered. Once Sherlock had completely unraveled the mystery, and his talent was begrudgingly acknowledged by Lestrade, the picture of the peroxide mohawked teen was handed over and burnt.  
Lestrade allows Sherlock on cases a lot quicker now, in the hope that the detective would never sink to that immaturity again.


End file.
